Edström
Edström (エドストレーム) was the sole female member of Six Arms, the security department of the criminal organization Eight Fingers. Appearance Edström dressed lightly in thin silk. She had numerous golden bangles on her wrists and ankles that sounded every time she moved. She armed herself with multiple scimitars which were enchanted with 'Dance' magic. Personality She is shown to be very arrogant and cold blooded. She thought highly of herself and her comrades, thinking they could finish off Sebas as he is alone and it was not him who defeated Succulent. In the end, she is simply cruel, foolish and prideful. Background Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Edström first appeared when she and all available members of the Six Arms, excluding Succulent who was in prison, went to inspect the brothel after learning that it had been seized by the authorities. Upon hearing that Succulent and Cocco Doll had been captured by the authorities, Zero ordered Six Arms to bail them out, as well as gather information on those who were responsible for the attack on the Eight Fingers and punish them in return.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Soaring Sparks of Fire Like the rest of her colleagues, she too, was waiting for Sebas Tian to arrive at the arena where they would planning to kill him. After Sebas killed Davernoch, she decided to use her dancing swords and form a sword prison around herself for defense while sending a few others to attack Sebas. However, she lost her head after Sebas chopped it off with incredible speed, but he posthumously applauded her for fighting back as her scimitars flew at Sebas even after she was dead.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Abilities and Powers The scimitars that Edström used had 'Dance' magic imbued into them. Just like the name, the weapons moved as if they were dancing and attacked automatically, increasing the number of attacks several folds. She was able to manipulate weapons easily using magic due to the two abilities she possessed, one was her abnormally strong spatial awareness and the other was her ability to move her hands independently from each other to perform different actions at the same time. Thus her dance worked due to the strong synergy of cognitive distance skill and having very flexible thinking. According to Zero, Edstrom can make a barrier with her floating scimitars. Main Equipment * Sylphide (Clothes) * Hate Amber (Earring) * Brilliant Diamond (Necklace) Relationships Zero Her superior and the one who ordered her and the rest of the Six Arms to take revenge on the one responsible for bringing shame and failure to their reputation. Six Arms The group of elite warriors responsible for the security of the Eight fingers that she belonged to. The strength of their group rivaled that of Adamantite ranked adventurers. Though it appears she had little comradeship with them as she suggested to kill Succulent after he got caught. Trivia * Edström is a name of Swedish origin. Quotes * (To Zero): "Ah, right. So boss, what should we do? Do we kill Succulent who got caught? He's at a station so it'll be hard to use force. Then we'd have to borrow an assassin from a different division... what do we do?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Edström Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Six Arms Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom